


Mother (Shane/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cheating, Crushes, Dad!Shane, Death, Deception, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I went off with this one I can't be stopped, Implied Female Reader but still Gender Neutral, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Neck Kissing, Nice Shane, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Crush, Sexy, Shane Lives, Shane loves his daughter, Takes place in the prison, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Lori had been your best friend ever since you could remember, even before the world had ended. You both had lost everything, but you always had each other. But as she's giving birth to her daughter, and dying, she tells you a secret that could forever jeopardize your future with Shane.  (Not going to lie, I cried like an actual child while writing this, I seriously upset myself, enjoy my pain guys.)





	

"She's yours, y'know." you said, cradling a sleeping Judith in your arms, your back to the door. You could feel him behind you, standing in the doorway of your room, your cell in the prison. The silence was deafening, a heavy burden on your shoulders. You heard him shuffle and then lean against the door frame with a sudden huff that shattered the silence, then the sound of nothingness drowned into your ears again. "Lori told me, before she-" you stopped, not able to finish your sentence without your voice cracking. You looked down at your arms, still covered in her dried blood.

Lori had been your best friend, she told you everything. But she hadn't told you her most important secret until you were hovering above her on the ground, with a knife to her stomach. She told you what she and Shane had done, despite how much you loved him, and God knows Lori knew, but she had done it anyway. She had gotten much more selfish after Rick had died, when he never made it out of the coma, out of the hospital. Lori told you everything, before begging you to save her child. Her hand grasped around yours, your hand grasped around the knife. You didn't want to hurt her, but you didn't have a choice. Lori knew how much she had hurt you, though, but she still begged you to save the baby, because she knew you would. No matter how hurt you were, how much she had destroyed you, you loved her, and you did exactly as she had asked. Lori was rotting away somewhere in the prison now, and you were in your cell, with her baby in your arms. _His_ baby in your arms. Shane took a step forward, it echoed through the empty prison hallway. You felt his hands on your shoulders, as he leaned down to where you were sitting on the floor. You refused to look at him, still disgusted at what Lori had done, what she had tarnished for you. But it wasn't Shane's fault, he had never known how you felt. Your constant denying of your feelings, how you'd look away whenever Shane used his charm on you. He always assumed you weren't interested, and soon gave up in favor of Lori. Now, Shane knelt down beside you, and you let him take the baby from your arms.

"Mine?" he asked quietly, in disbelief. Judith continued to sleep as he held her close to his chest. "Nah, she's too beautiful to be mine." Shane whispered through tears. You smiled a bit, but it quickly faded. You had always wanted this, with Shane. But in your daydreams and fantasies, the baby had always been yours, not your best friend's. You had always suspected the baby was his, ever since Lori told you months ago that she was pregnant. But you blocked it out, still hopeful that one day you could admit your feelings to him, stop being so scared and just say it. You blocked it out because you loved them both too much. The only two people in the entire world who could hurt you, and you had two knifes in your back with their names on them. You had loved him since long before any of this had happened, before the world went to rot and shit.

You remembered back to when you were at the Grimes house, making dinner with Lori one night. Carl was running around the house, throwing paper planes through the kitchen. It was late, Rick would be home from work any minute, and Lori told you he was bringing a friend from work for dinner, hinting at how good looking he was, that he'd be perfect for you. _"We could both be married to sexy policemen..."_ she had teased. You laughed her off as the door opened, Rick's voice and the voice of another filled the house. Carl went running towards the door and jumped into his dad's arms. Rick carried him into the kitchen, the handsome stranger following close behind them. You were still chuckling at Lori when your eyes fell on him, the pure definition of tall, dark and handsome. You shut your mouth and stared up at him, like Cupid himself had sucker-punched you in the gut. You had nearly dropped the stack of plates Lori had just handed you. Rick mumbled a hello, Carl wrapped around his waist, but you hadn't heard him. Shane introduced himself, with that stupid sexy smile, and you had been smitten ever since. Lori set you up, and then she took it all away. You had been there for her always; when Rick was left behind, when Carl got swarmed by walkers, even as she was dying, you cutting her baby girl from her stomach, her blood all over your hands. You weren't sure if you could be there for her now.

You finally turned your head to look at Shane. You'd never seen him smile like that before, even with Lori. The baby stirred around against his chest, but quickly settled back into sleep. He slowly pressed a kiss to her forehead, careful not to wake her. Your heart thumped roughly against your ribs, you longed to be a part of them, to be the final piece of the puzzle. You slowly stood up and quietly walked to the door, careful not to hit the door of steel bars, that would rattle loudly and wake the baby.

"Where you goin'?" Shane asked. You didn't turn around.

"I don't want to interrupt..." you whispered. 

"She's gonna need a mama, (y/n)." he murmured.

"Yeah, but Lori isn't here." you reminded him.

"I wasn't talkin' about her." he said. You turned around, taking a single step back into the cell.

"I'm not a mother." you laughed nervously. Shane shrugged and looked up at you, a smile on his face that sent a wave of warmth through your heart.

"You are now." he said. "I don't think Lori would want anyone else to have her." You let out a shuttered sigh and rejoined him on the floor. He set Judith carefully back into your arms, his thumb traced over her forehead. You shook slightly, your nerves were going haywire. So many emotions were coursing through your veins, and they worsened when Shane captured your eyes in his. You smiled back, letting out a small laugh. Shane smiled his crooked smile, the kind that shined from his eyes. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just...out of all the people you get to be stuck with at the end of the world, you have to be stuck with me." you explained. Shane crooked an eyebrow.

"Nah, if anything, you're stuck with me." he joked.

"I don't mind that too much." you mumbled, not realizing that you said it out loud. Shane's smile widened, and that's when you realized that you were thinking out loud. You flushed bright red and dropped your eyes back down to the baby. "I-I uh...I didn't mean it like-" you stuttered.

"I know what you meant." he interrupted. "I...I think I've known for a while." He leaned in close, careful not to lean into the baby. Shane brushed his hand down the back of your neck, and pressed a soft kiss to the side of your head. "If she's mine, that makes her yours too." he mumbled against your neck. "I wanna be yours, too." You felt a cold chill roll down your spine, circling and weaving through each vertebrae.

"You don't mean that..." you stammered, his hot breath on your neck was warming the chill that was spreading everywhere else. His arms snaked around you, holding you and Judith close to his chest.

"Sure I do." he whispered. "I've loved you since the first day I saw you." The butterflies had escaped your stomach and had somehow made their way into your rib cage, where they fluttered violently against your bones. "You almost dropped all those plates." Shane snickered. An involuntary smile crept onto your face.

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"I was just too hot for you to handle." he teased, his lips tracing patterns behind your ear. You laughed quietly, biting down softly on your lip. He leaned his forehead against yours. "You love me?" he asked, his sad brown eyes stared down into yours. You nodded slowly against him.

"I love you." you confessed. Shane took your face into his hands and pressed his lips to yours. The butterflies tore out of their cage, freely fluttering now, as your heart pounded.

It didn't matter who's genetics Judith had. She was your daughter, made up of the two people you loved most in the world. And as long as you had her, you'd never be too far away from them.


End file.
